Hermione A Juggalette?
by Broken Wing114
Summary: One-shot because I was bored. This is about Hermione defending her favorite rap group, Insane Clown Posse. This may not make sense... but I needed something to do. Rated R for language... Uses ICP lyrics


_DON'T FLAME THIS IT IS DEFENDING THE INSANE CLOWN POSSE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF MUSIC AND IT OFFENDS YOU DON'T READ ON!!!! Ill see you guys in a little while for the first chapter of the sequel of Accepting reality._

* * *

17-year-old Hermione Granger entered her common room. Ok so wasn't really hers she had to share it with the butt hole that is Draco Malfoy. He was never there so she kind of took over.  
  
Hermione was no longer the funny looking "girl" she used to be. She was a woman, duh. She had long hair that fell to her waist in soft curls. She finally threw out (ok so not really) her books for something better. Insane Clown Posse music. No really. She was the most bad ass Juggalette ever. No clue what a Juggalette is? Well I shall explain.  
  
A Juggalette is the female version of a Juggalo. No not like on Deuce Biggalo. This type of Juggalo is a fan of ICP and anything from Psychopathic records. Juggalos will do anything. They will "do" a teddy bear if they have the chance. No really they will. These guys tattoo themselves with Hatchet Men. And drink Faygo at every chance. Jugglos never die. Until they get they're shit that is.  
  
This Juggalette has a small tattoo on her hip of the letters MCL on her hip. MCL meaning Much Clown Love.  
  
Anyways onto the fairly pointless story. This author just wanted to make a story about Hermione liking ICP, which would never happen.  
  
Hermione plopped herself onto the couch and with the remote, that was strategically placed on the coffee table in front of her, she turned on her magically enhanced stereo, even though we all know its not possible. Immediately she heard the first notes to the first song on the sixth and fina Joker's card, _The_ _Wraith_. (A/N awesome CD it's my muse).  
  
_[**The** **Carney**:]_ _Hurry Up, Show's Startin'  
[**The Patron:]**_ _I ca't believe they're still having it  
I better get my butt in there right now  
_  
_**[The Ring Leader:]**_  
_Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the sensational  
and amazing... "Carnival of Carnage"  
They said it couldn't be done, they said it wouldn't last  
but boys and girls and everyone we got a carnival for that ass!  
Tens of thousands of freaks,sideshows, and fools  
a carnival who together lives by their own rules  
_  
_**[Shaggy 2 Dope]**_  
_We looked into the stars,foretold everyone  
Something dark and wicked this way comes  
We told of oddities, crawling from the dark  
And a carnival which we can all belong (all belong)  
I dwell upon the streets, and I can tell you this  
I see some circus, Juggalo shit going on  
People drawn together by rare and scubby music  
And we even gather once a year to put it down  
_  
_[**Chorus**]_  
_With Tilt a whirls and merry goes, and a carnival of faygo  
We're just tryin to tell you about the light, right  
Now all the jokers cards have fallen with spectacular array  
So when the wraith is calling,walk into the light,right  
_  
_**[Violent J]**_  
_I hold a bloody axe, dress in hatchet red  
We speak in languages people don't understand  
I send faygos via punted clear across a staduim in fashion  
Only fuckin juggalos could ever demand  
I got ninjaz in my backyard wearing Anybody Killa paint  
I'm thinkin What the fuck is going on?  
Then I see the platinum on the wall, and I realize  
The carnivals been right here all along, so lets bring it on  
_  
_[**Chorus**]_  
  
**_[Shaggz And J]_  
**_The crows have overlooked, we gave you all they gave  
The carousel will spin on through the night (through the night)  
In oz, I'd be the wizard cause I'm overwhelmed  
We just hoped the jokers cards would point you out to the light  
So you'll be tight, right  
_  
_**[Chorus - repeat until end]**_  
  
"ICP, Granger? Even you have to have better taste than this." Hermione heard from behind her.  
  
"Don't fuck with the clowns, Mutha Facko." She said not even turning to the voice.  
  
He stopped for a second wondering what she just called him. "They suck. And they make fun of Eminem, only the best rapper out there." Draco walked over to the couch, and sat on the other side of it from Hermione.  
  
"Feminem? He is a pansy ass. He doesn't even deserve to be called a rapper."  
  
Draco looked affronted. "How could you say something like that?"  
  
"Because it is the truth. ICP has been around for longer than the pansy. They are not really mainstreamed but have a very wide and faithful fan base."  
  
"So? At least what Eminem sing can be called music. That shit you listen to isn't even in the same category as music. And besides they represent everything bad. Drugs, killing, ABUSE."  
  
"To you maybe. You listen to closely to the lyrics. Read between the lines. Its all about believing in something. ICP gives their fans something to believe in. Most come from shit lives and ICP is their escape." She said seriously. She spoke the truth.  
  
"But they talk about fucking raping women." Draco countered.  
  
"Eminem talks about getting some chick high and then having sex with her." Hermione shot back.  
  
Draco didn't say anything. Hermione smirked.  
  
"Still these guys don't talk about anything good."  
  
"Wait and listen." Hermione switched the CD to number 10, Juggalo Homiez.  
  
(**_I know you ain't there   
That's why I just want to let you know something bro   
You all know I love you   
You all know you're my homies   
And eh... Alright we'll talk later - peace!)_**  
  
_**[Violent J]**_   
_Let me ask you this about this life we live   
And let me try to swerve some of this attention you give   
To them distant ass relatives over ham dinner   
If they really missed you so much   
Why don't they just call a (Muthafucka) ?   
If you wasn't blood, would you still have love?   
Or infact does the blood make you think you have to love?   
Look, I probably love my family more than anybody here   
But my homies are family too, 3rd cousins' get outta here   
Who was you with when you got tattooed?   
And who was you trippin' with when you did them mushrooms?   
And who the fuck threw up all over your car?   
And then felt worse than you about that shit in the morning? (Friends ya'll)_   
  
_[**Shaggy 2 Dope]**_   
_Who loaned you money, homie?   
Who owes you cash? (Who?)   
Who taught you how to use the bong for the grass? (Who?)   
I don't know much but I gotta assume   
When ya hit ya first neden, ya homies was in the other room   
_  
_[**Chorus**]_   
_We talkin' about HOMIES! HOMIES!   
Talkin' about the Road Dogs of mine   
Our motha fuckin' HOMIES! HOMIES!   
We throwin' up clown love signs (Real Juggalo)   
HOMIES! HOMIES!   
Talkin' about the Road Dogs of mine   
HOMIES! HOMIES!   
_  
_**[Violent J]**_   
_Have you ever had a job that you truly despise?   
Like I don't know maybe dish washin', or fuckin' flippin' fries   
And you got this boss who thinks he's the Don Mega   
Because he the head manager (Chief Chili Fry Maker)   
All you can vision is ya'll beating him down   
Your homies standing on his back while you kicking his head around   
But responsibility is there, I can't lie tho   
I'd of been plucked his fucking eye ball out with a chicken bone   
I'm crazy as fuck, i'll rip your peircings off   
And now my homies are holding me back so I don't look soft   
_  
_**[Shaggy 2 Dope]**_   
_When you snuck the car out who did you get? (Who?)   
And when you got caught, who you blame the shit? (Who?)   
Who can you relax around and scratch your balls? (Who?)   
Homies, i'm talking about like you and yours_   
  
_[**Chorus**]_   
_We talkin' about HOMIES! HOMIES!   
Talkin' about the Road Dogs of mine   
Our motha fuckin' HOMIES! HOMIES!   
We throwin' up clown love signs (Real Juggalo)   
HOMIES! HOMIES!   
Talkin' about the Road Dogs of mine   
HOMIES! HOMIES!   
_  
_[**Violent** **J, Anybody Killers, and Juggalos]**_   
_You don't like me, you can fuck off!   
Carnival ain't for everyone!   
Keep it in your click fuck the outside baby   
You don't like me, you can fuck off!   
Carnival ain't for everyone!   
Runnin' with the homies until i'm old like Grady   
_  
_[**Jamie Madrox**]_   
_Me and my homies stay tight like a noose   
And if you step to one of us you better step to the whole crew   
I never knew that I could depend   
That I could have some friends that's down to the very end   
Well that's my homeboys excuse me, my family   
And when we conquer the world   
We mackin' on the galaxy   
'cause sky's the limit and we ain't finished   
And if my homies gonna ride ya know I'm with it _  
  
_**[Monoxide Child]**_   
_Puff it and pass it and I give it to my homies ya'll   
Hit it and quit it and then I give it to my homies ya'll   
I got the world around my finger with my homies ya'll   
And everything is obsolete unless I hear my homies call   
We world wide, were homies across the planet   
Sticking together like zippers on Michael Jackson's "Beat It jacket"   
They got my back like a tat for that, I love ya'll   
Hanging till we old and gray like grandpas (Psychopathic)   
_  
_[**Chorus - Repeat somewhat]**_   
_We talkin' about HOMIES! HOMIES!   
Talkin' about the Road Dogs of mine   
Our motha fuckin' HOMIES! HOMIES!   
We throwin' up clown love signs (Real Juggalo)   
HOMIES! HOMIES!   
Talkin' about the Road Dogs of mine   
HOMIES! HOMIES!_   
  
_You don't like me, you can fuck off!   
Carnival ain't for everyone!   
Keep it in your click fuck the outside baby   
You don't like me, you can fuck off!   
Carnival ain't for everyone!   
Runnin' with the homies until i'm old like Grady   
  
You don't like me, you can fuck off!   
Carnival ain't for everyone!   
Keep it in your click fuck the outside baby   
You don't like me, you can fuck off!   
Carnival ain't for everyone!   
Swingin' hatches on the daily with my crew actin' crazy- Juggalo Homies f/ Twiztid_  
  
Draco listened to the song with a careful ear. He didn't want to miss anything in the song. At the end of the song he gave his critique. "It wasn't back I guess but one question."  
  
"Shoot." Hermione said.  
  
"What's neden?" Draco asked confused.  
  
Hermione looked at him for a second, and then bust out laughing.

* * *

_Ok that's all she wrote... or I wrote. This was just a random thing to write. I hope you liked its and it made some sense. I just wanted to write this so I could give something to defend my fave rap group.  
  
If you want to know what neden is you have to check it out for yourselves. Here is a tip... its not something parents want their young kids to know about.  
  
Go the www.californiajuggalos.com and there is a Juggalo dictionary. Neden should be in there, along with any other ICP terms you may not know.  
  
MCL A nameless Juggalette...ok so not quite._


End file.
